Dwight D. Eisenhower
framed|right|Dwight D.Eisenhower. [[Daguerrotypie von 1782]] Dwight David Eisenhower Spitzname "Ike" * 14. Oktober Kindheit und Jugend Eisenhowers Vater Nikolas, dessen Name sich noch Eisenhauer schrieb, emigrierte im Jahre 1692 von Deutschland nach Amerikanien. Die Emigration hatte weltanschauliche Gründe: Nikolas Eisenhauer gehörte der Glaubensgemeinschaft der Zeugen Jehovas an und war als solcher strikter Pazifist. Als er im Alter von 19 Jahren zum Militärdienst eingezogen werden sollte, stellte dies einen unüberwindbares Problem für ihn dar. Damals wie heute war in Deutschland Militärdienstverweigerung aus Gewissensgründen nicht vorgesehen. framed|left|Dwight D. als Baby. Dass er angeblich mit 1 Jahr an einem Dorffest zum "hässlichsten Baby" gekürt worden sein soll, ist eine unbewiesene Legende. Nikolas Eisenhauer floh in der Nacht vom 12. April 1692 nach Amerikanien, ein Land, von dem er gehört hatte, dass der Kriegsdienst freiwillig war und man keineswegs zwingend dem Kriegerstand angehören musste. Tatsächlich erübrigte sich in Amerikanien, wo Nikolas Eisenhower sich fortan Nick Eisenhower nannte, die Frage des Kriegsdienstes. Das Leben wurde für ihn trotzdem nicht wirklich leichter, denn auch in Amerikanien begegnete man seiner Religion mit Misstrauen. Nikolas liess sich im damals noch amerikanensischen Dallas nieder und heiratete im Jahre 1700 Ida Stover. 1705 kam das dritte Kind, Dwight David zur Welt. "Ich interessierte mich schon früh für alles, was mit Soldaten und Militär zu tun hatte, was meine Eltern nicht gerade freute" schrieb Dwight D. Eisenower später. Und: "Als ich mal einer vorbeiziehenden Patrouille zusalutierte, verprügelte mich mein Vater mit dem Rohrstock, bis mir die Haut in Fetzen vom Gesäss hing. Ich betrachte dies als meine erste Kiegsversehrung". 1713 brach der amerikanensische Bürgerkrieg aus und wieder standen die Eisenhowers vor dem Dilemma, den Kriegsdienst verweigern zu müssen. "Das Ganze war eine verrückte und leidlich bigotte Angelegenheit" erinnerte sich Dwight D: "Unsere Nachbaren zogen in den Krieg, weil sie "gute Christen waren" und meine Eltern blieben ihm aus dem selben Grund fern. Gleichzeitig prügelte mich mein Vater grün und blau, während er die Lehre der Gewaltlosigkeit predigte." Im Jahre 1717 fiel der Westen und der Oststaatenpräsident Alphonse Kennedy zog inmitten eines trimuphalen Korsos in Dallas ein. Der 12 jährige Dwight D. beobachtete die Szene: "Es war durch und durch beeindruckend. Zwar hatten die Propagada und unsere Nachbaren stets auf den Osten geschimpft, aber als ich sie sah, fand ich die Oststaatler einfach wunderbar. Es umwehte sie ein Hauch von Freiheit, Stolz und der Nimbus der Selbstbestimmung. In ihren Truppen waren Männer aller möglichen Ethnien und Religionen vertreten. Sie befeiten die Sklaven, welche jubelten und in Scharen auf die Strasse strömten. Von diesem Augenblick an wusste ich, dass ich so werden wollte wie sie". Als die Abspaltung des Westteils und die Gründung des Staates Dixie-Confederation ansteht, entschliesst sich Dwight, gegen den Willen der Eltern in den Osten, ins restliche Amerikanien zu übersiedeln. Er brennt in der Nacht vom 18. Mai 1718 durch. Militärkarriere Im Great Plains Städtchen New-Smolensk fand Dwight D. schliesslich Arbeit als Gehilfe in einer Molkerei. Er arbeitete fleissig und bewarb sich für ein Stipendium auf der Militärakademie Northern Star, am Rande der Aspen Woods. Da er die Eignungsprüfungen mit Bravour bestand, bewilligte man ihm schliesslich das Stipendium. 1721, nunmehr Kapitän des 42. Kavallerie Regimentes, wurde Eisenhower nach Fort Reed verlegt. 1738 - er war nun 32 Jahre alt - enstendete ihn die amerikanensische Regierung als offiziellen Militärbeobachter nach Mayasien, einem der Hauptschauplätze des Aztekischen Bürgerkrieges: "Dörfer wurden zu Stützpunkten der Armee umfunktioniert, den Bewohnern blieb oftmals nur ein, zwei Tage Zeit, ihr Hab und Gut zu packen und vor den Kampfhandlungen zu fliehen. Der Bürgerkrieg ist der gnadenloseste aller Kriege, ein ziviles Leben gibt es kaum noch, alles untersteht de blutigen Faust der Gewalt." Trotz dieser durchaus kritischen Töne dem Krieg gegenüber trat Eisenhower für ein militärisches Eingreifen Amerikaniens an der Seite der Azteken gegen die aufständischen Ethnien ein. Der damals amtierende Präsdent Francis Kennedy verwarf den Vorschlag jedoch vehement. "Das letzte was diese Menschen jetzt gebrauchen könen, ist eine Einmischung unserer Truppen." Stattdessen liess Kennedy ein humanitäres Hilfeprogramm für die hungerleidende Zivilbevölkerung ins Leben rufen und beauftragte Eisenhower mit der Organisation der Hilfsgüter-Verteilung vor Ort. 1740 kehrte Eisenhower nach Amerikanien zurück und wurde zum Colonel First Class befördert. 1751 nahm Steamien erstmals Kontakt mit anderen Völkern auf, darunter Amerkanien. Eisenhower, der mittlerweile zum Zweisterne-General aufgestiegen war, entsandte man als Militärattaché nach New London. Eisenhower zeigte sich durchaus beeindruckt von Land und Leuten, welche bis Dato in vollkommener Isolation eine ganz eigene Kultur und Technologie entwickelt hatten. "Von den Steamiern habe ich stets viel gehalten. Ihre Genügsamkeit, ihre Disziplin und ihre Abneigung jeder Form von Schnick-Schnack oder Sentimentalität gegenüber, halte ich für vorbildlich." 1761, Nunmehr wieder in der Heimat, beauftragte man General Eisenhower mit einer gefährlichen Mission: Im Süden des Landes hatte sich ein Stützpunkt Malignesischer Piraten und Wegelagerer etabliert, die auf der dortigen, einsamen Handelsroute Trecks und Wagen überfielen. Zahllose Gehöfte waren schon Opfer von Brandschatzung geworden. Präsident Howard Taft ordnete persönlich die Ausmerzung dieser "Gangsterkolonie" an die, so Taft, "sich wie eine Krebsgeschwür auf unserem Boden eingenistet hat und nun droht, Metastasen zu bilden." Die "Operation Küppel aus dem Sack" sollte dem ein Ende machen. framed|right|Die Operation Knüppel aus dem Sack endet in einer Orgie der GewaltColonel Eisenhower und zwei Abteilungen der 42. Kavallerie zogen also gen Süden. In ihrem Tross befanden sich zehn Planwagen, bis obenhin gefüllt mit Wertsachen. Von zivil gekleideten Soldaten gefahren, sollten sie als Köder dienen. Tatsächlich tauchten die Räuber baldigst auf und die "Fuhrleute" ergriffen sofort und scheinbar die Flucht. Als die Maligneser ihre Beute begutachteten, waren Sie ausser sich vor Begeisterung: Felle, Karneole, wertvolles Sylphium, kofferweise Bargeld und jede Menge Schnaps, ja sogar eine Flasche Tüfel lagen vor ihren gierigen Augen. Das musste gefeiert weden und noch am selben Abend stieg auf dem Stützpunkt ein grosses Trink- und Fressgelage. Darauf hatten Eisenhower und seine Männer aber nur gewartet. Mitternacht und einen ausreichend hohen Alkoholpegel ihrer Opfer abwartend, lauerten sie im Wald, aufgesessen und mit gezogenen Blankwaffen. Dann kam der Befehl. Wie eine schwarze Welle apokalyptischer Reiter preschten die Soldaten in das Lager und säbelten alles nieder was da soff und torkelte und vergeblich nach seinen Pistolen suchte. Flüchtige wurden eingeholt und im Galopp enthauptet. Nach nur 45 Minuten waren über dreihundert von 350 Malignesern tot und zerhackt. Die überlebenden 50 trieb man zusammen und führte sie Eisenhower vor. Der sah die Banditen an und befahl mit eiskalter Stimme deren sofortiges Erhängen. Noch in der Nacht wurden alle Gefangenen an den alten Eichenbäumen welche das Lager umgaben, aufgeknüpft. Die Nachricht von der völligen Vernichtung des malignesischen Stützpunktes machte landauf, landab Furore. Eisenhower wurde als Held gefeiert. Nur wenige Stimmen hinterfragten seine Vorgehensweise, vorallem das Hängen der Gefangenen. Immerhin gab es in Amrikanien keine Todesstrafe mehr und diese eigenmächtige Hinrichtung stand somit im krassen Widerspruch mit dem Gesetz. "Eigentlich hätte Eisenhower vors Kriegsgericht gehört, aber an so etwas war nicht mal zu denken. Viel zu gross war die Begeisterung der Leute über den "Kerl aus Eisen", der mannhaft das Gesindel beseitigt hatte. Vom einfachsten Lohnarbeiter bis hin zu Präsident Taft, waren schlicht alle der Meinung, dass Eisenhower ein Held war." so ein Wegbegleiter Eisenhowers. Wenige Wochen später wurde Eisenhower zum Dreisterne-General befördert. Privatleben Viel Zeit für ein Privatleben blieb dem Vollbut-Soldaten nie, trotzdem traf er schon im Jahre 1725 die junge Bauerntochter Mamie Doud in Fort Reed und heiratete sie nur zwei Monate nach ihrer ersten Bekanntschaft. Wohin immer nun ihr Mann verlegt wurde, sie folgte ihm. "Ich bin eine Nomadenprinzessin, aber ich bin glücklich." sagte sie einmal. Mamie war eine starke, aber keine moderne Frau. Sie ordnete sich ihrem Mann stets ganz demonstrativ unter, bewunderte ihn und blieb selber so dezent wie möglich im Hintergrund. Die Ehe der Eisenhowers war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach glücklich. Es sind nur wenige Details bekannt, denn zu Mamies ganzer Art gehörte eben auch, nicht zu tratschen und keinerlei Intimitäten an die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. Zur Zeit seiner Präsidentschaft galt Mamie als das Vorbild der idealen amerikanensischen Frau der siebziger und achtziger Jahre des Achtzehnten jahrhunderts. Nordeuropakrieg framed|right|Eisenhower zur Stunde null in Stuttgart Im Jahre 1770 wurde Eisenhower von Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt, mit dem er schon vor dessen Amtszeit innig befreundet war, zum General of the Army befördert, also dem höchsten Rang, den man in den amerikanensischen Streitkräften erlangen kann. Schon anno 1772, also noch vor dem offiziellen Kriegseintritt Amerikaniens in den in Nordeuropa tobenden Nordeuropakrieg, beauftragte Roosevelt General Eisenhower unter Wahrung höchster Geheimhaltung einen Plan zur Invasion der französischen Westküste zu entwerfen. Von diesem Tag, dem sogebnannten "D-day" hing ab, ob die amerikanensische Intervention der Anfang des Sieges oder eine beispiellose Katastrophe für Amerikanien sein würde. Eisenhower war sich dessen bewusst: "Die Bürde wog unendlich schwer. Verlangt wurde ein Plan zur Erreichung des eigentlich unmöglichen - den Angriff von See aus auf eine stark befestigte Küste. Ich verbrachte Wochen und Monate mit dem Austüfteln des Plans aber ich fand keine Variante, die nicht im Minimum einen extrem hohen Blutzoll erwarten liess. Bis zum Schluss war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es gut gehen würde." Die Operation gelang, wenngleich unter massiven Verlusten. Trotzdem läutete er den Anfang vom Ende des Krieges ein. Eisenhower ritt von nun an stets an der Spitze der amerikanensischen Truppen und wurde dabei acht mal verwundet. Im März 1776 erreichte er schliesslich Stuttgart, wo er am 5. März die bedingungslose Kapitulation des deutschen Kaisers entgegennahm. Drei Tage zuvor war er Präsident geworden, als bislang erster und einziger ohne Wahlen. Am 2. März war der amtierende Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt an Bord des Zerstörers "Grey Wolf", der ihn eigentlich nach Europa bringen sollte, gestorben. Dessen Nachfolger, Vize-Präsident Harry Truman, gab das Amt sofort per Präsidialerlass an Eisenhower weiter, da er sich selbst der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen fühlte. Präsidentschaft Die ungewöhlich Art der Erlangung seiner Macht störte die Amerikanier nicht nur keinesfalls, sie begeisterte sie sogar. Seit dem D-Day war Eisenhower im Volk populärer denn je. Der schneidige Held, der einst das Banditennest ausräucherte, hatte nun auch im fernen Europa "aufgeräumt" und das trotz seiner bereits 69 Lenze. Eisenhowers Einzug ins Weisse Haus wurde zum landesweiten Volksfest. Die nachfolgende Zeit war von einem ruhigen Regierungsstil geprägt. Eisenhower vermied spektakuläre Beschlüsse und setzte eher auf Kontinuität. Der alte, starke Mann und seine ihm ergebene Frau boten im Nachkriegsamerikanien einen festen, moralischen Halt. Er verkörperte die Werte der Stabilität und des Pragmatismuses bei gleichzeitiger Wachsamkeit und Wehrbereitschaft. Aus diesem ruhigen Regierungstil stach lediglich sein überdurchschnittles Interesse an der Gleichberechtigung der Rassen hervor. Zwar lag die Segregation von Präsident Woodrow Wilson schon eine ganze Weile zurück, aber teilweise hatten sich Vorurteile bis in die jüngste Zeit gehalten. "Auf dem Schlachtfeld gab es nie weisse, rote oder schwarze Amerikanier, es gab immer nur Amerikanier." sagte Eisenhower oft. Sein Engagement in dieser Frage machte ihn vorallem bei Mukangesischstämmigen Landsleuten beliebt. Das Militär blieb seine grosse Liebe: Unter seiner Regentschaft entstanden vier neue Garnisonen, die Flotte wurde mit sechs Zerstörern bereichtert, die Artillerie erhielt neue Geschütze und die Kavallerie neue Feuerwaffen. Begründet wurde diese Aufrüstung mit der anhaltenden Rivalität zu Grossbritannien. Aussenpolitisch setze Eisenhower ganz auf Stärke und Dominanz. Massive Militärpräsenz im besetzen Deutschland sollte sicherstellen, dass dort alles im Sinne der Amerikanier ablief. Die Eisenower-Doktrin bezüglich Technik framed|left|Eine "Ike Kiste". "Ike" war der Spitzname von Eisenhower Wie die meisten Präsidenten war auch Eisenhower der Staatsdoktrin verpflichtet, sogenannte "destruktive Technologien" für Amerikanien nicht zuzulassen. Diese Doktrin war erstmals im Jahre 1650, 33 Jahre nachdem in Rammstein das erste Automobil entworfen worden war, von Präsident John Red Horse nach einer zuvor durchgeführten Volksbefragung, in die Verfassung aufgenommen worden. Eisenhower war denn auch beflissentlich bemüht, den sogenannten Morgenthau-Plan umzusetzen, ein Erlass, der dem besiegten Deutschland eine ähnliche Lebenweise aufzwang. Nicht weniger als 6000 speziell ausgebildete Militärbeamte der von Eisenhower persönlich gegründeten "Tech watch Unit" achteten in Übersee auf die Einhaltung des Morgenthau-Plans. Er war zudem Mitbegründer der Organisation "Morgenthau-Jetzt" Trotzdem schien seine persönliche Haltung zu dem Thema ambivalent: Diverse Äusserungen zeugen von einer diffusen Liebäugelei mit der Technik: "Wenn, wie in Rammstein, ein grosses Netz an Strassen bestünde, speziell für Automobile zu befahrende, dann hätte Amerikanien nicht unbedingt einen Schaden davon. Ich weiss, es ist nicht realisierbar, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es zwangsläufig schlecht wäre." Zu anderer Gelegenheit hatte Eisenhower indes Automibile als "widersinnige Technologie" bezeichnet. Es ist schwierig zu ergründen, was er letzten Endes wirklich dachte. Fest steht, dass er keinerlei Anstrengungen unternahm, die gewachsene Doktrin zu verändern. Mit einer Ausnahme, zummindest beinahe: So sagte er zum Thema Fernseher: "Wir haben Rundfunkgeräte zum hören weit entfernt aufgenommener Stimmen und Musik. Diese haben wir als mit unserer Doktrin kompatibel betrachtet. Was nun genau machte es noch für einen Unterschied, wenn in diesen Kästen nicht nur Töne, sondern auch Bilder gesendet würden? Meiner Meinung nach sollten jene, die ein Televisionsgerät besitzen, nicht bestraft werden. ''" Trotz dieser klaren Worte legalisierte Eisenhower TV-Geräte nicht. Es etablierte sich jedoch eine Politik der Duldung und so hatten bald viele Amerikanier einen Fernseher, der, obwohl illegal, nicht strafbar war. Daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Trotzdem ist es in Amerikanien immer noch Brauch, die "''Ike-Kiste", so die umgangsprachliche Bezeichnung für das Gerät, nicht offen zur Schau zur Stellen. Es befindet sich meistens diskret in Nebenräumen oder gar im Keller. Eisenhower und sein Nachfolger framed|right|Eisenhower (rechts) begrüsst John F. Kennedy 1785 endete Eisenhowers Amtszeit. Im Wettlauf um seine Nachfolge hatten sich Eisenhowers Vize, Richard M. Nixon, und der Untenehmer Anton Grunder ein Jahr lang eine wahre Schlammschlacht geliefert. Zentrales Wahlkampfthema war die Frage, ob man die Besetzung Deutschlands beenden oder fortführen sollte. Eisenhower selber trat vehement für eine Verlängerung der Besetzung ein und die abweichende Meinung seines Vizepräsidenten ärgerte ihn sichtlich, so dass er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, Nixon zu unterstützen. Anton Grunder konnte er jedoch noch weitaus weniger leiden: "Wenn Sie mich fragen, was ich an Nixon gut finde, dann geben Sie mir eine Woche Zeit, bis dahin fällt mir schon irgendwas ein. Bei Grunder kann ich Ihnen zummindest sofort antworten: Gar nichts. Ich nehme daher den Ausgang dieser Wahl als das an, was es sein wird: Ein Gottesurteil." Nixon gewann die Wahl, wohl vorwiegend deswegen, weil es im Volk eine breite Mehrheit für die Beendigung er Besatzung in Deutschland gab. Trotz seines mittlerweile hohen Alters, meldete sich Eisenhower immer wieder politisch zu Wort. Im Wahljahr 1794 ergriff er Partei für Kermit Roosevelt, dem Sohn seines alten Freundes Franklin Delano. Für dessen Rivalen John F. Kennedy hatte er kaum lobende Worte parat: "Kennedy ist ein haltloser Playboy, dessen Lotterbude auf Palmyra dummerweise in Lava versunken ist und der sich nun gelangweilt nach einer neuen Luxusbehausung umsieht, wo er Wein schlürfen und es mit seinen Konkubinen treiben kann. Das Weisse Haus hat es ihm als künftiges Lustschloss wohl angetan. Der Gedanke, dass dieser windige Tunichgut in unser altehrwürdiges Sanktuarium einzieht, macht mich rasend." Kennedy gewann die Wahl. Eisenhower gratulierte ihm persönlich mit den Worten: "Als guter Demokrat begrüsse ich Sie als einen meiner Nachfolger und das, obwohl die Demokratie mit Ihnen ausgedient hat, nicht wahr, Majestät?" Tod Am 28.03.1969 setzte sich Dwight D. Eisenhower mit einer heissen Schokolade und einer Schale Erdnüsse vor seinen privaten (illegalen) Fernseher und schaute die dixiländische Sendung "Glücksrad". Noch vor Ende der Show schlief er ein - und wachte in dieser Welt nicht wieder auf. Historische Beurteilung Interesanterweise verändert sich die Beurteilung Ike Eisenhowers Präsidentschaft im Laufe der Zeit. War er bei Beginn seiner Amtszeit noch sehr populär, schwand die Zustimmung gegen Ende der selben. Heute wird er rückblickend wieder weitaus positiver eingestuft. Dwight D. Eisenhower war sein Leben lang vorallem eins: Soldat. Als solcher tat er, was man von einem Soldaten erwartete und schrieb dabei Geschichte, vorallem mit dem D-Day. Seine Präsidentschaft war wenig spektakulär aber stabilisiernd in einer Zeit hoher Verunsicherung. Grosse Visionen waren seine Sache nicht und seine Regentschaft brachte daher auch eine Zeit der Stagnation mit sich. {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="2" | width="100%" |----- ! valign="top" | Vorgänger Franklin D. Roosevelt ! valign="top" | center ! valign="top" | Nachfolger Richard M. Nixon |----- Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Biografie